


Never Judge a Book by its Cover

by porntorlls



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porntorlls/pseuds/porntorlls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wasn't expecting his night to go quite like this; but he can't bring himself to feel sorry over it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Judge a Book by its Cover

He’d only been in the club to listen in on what was being said about the darker citizens of Jump City, and what they were selling to the more easily mislead citizens. But it was a Friday night, Lian was tucked up in another city with a very capable babysitter, and he hadn’t so much as looked at a woman in what felt like a decade.  
So it wasn’t much of a surprise that when the tall woman and her posse sauntered into the club like they owned it he was thinking a lot less about what the guy beside him was being sold and a whole lot more about what the woman’s favourite drink was. She was the same height as him with heels on, but he guessed that she’d be a head shorter without; her hair was black in the dimly lit room and tumbled down her back with little organisation. Her chest was almost completely flat, only given the illusion of breasts by the way her cut away dress dropped down her chest, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when he couldn’t see a bra strap on her bare back.  
He tried not to stare as she stopped beside him and ordered a vodka and orange, leaning her hips on the bar and kicking one of her long legs back. He especially tried not to stare when the back of her short dress came up enough to show a small scrap of blue lace.  
“Hi, I’m Rachel, and like a lot of women I don’t wear my name sewn into my panties.” She turned to him and laughed, taking a small sip of the drink that was slid to her by an overeager bartender.  
Roy grinned into his drink and set it down before flashing his award winning I’m-going-to-take-you-home-and-make-you-scream smile. “Nice to meet you Rachel, I’m Roy.”  
She smiled at him and her black rimmed eyes flashed like there was something he should know, “So Roy, what are you doing tonight?”  
“I should ask you the same Rachel.” He grinned, trying to come up with where he’d seen her before, maybe in a case file? No he’d have made the connection straight away.  
“But I asked first.” She replied stirring her drink slowly like she could tell what was racing through his mind.  
“I was out for a drink, but I don’t think I could leave here without buying you one too.”  
She laughed, but it sounded fake even though the warmth in her eyes said it was real, “You’re a real charmer Mr. Harper.”  
He raised an eyebrow, gripping his glass a little tighter, “How’d you get that name Rachel?”  
She smiled and started to stand up, “A girl doesn’t reveal all her secrets without a little incentive, Roy.” She frowned at him when he gripped her wrist.  
“I’ll give you some incentive.” He said with a tight smile, standing with her and leading her over to a mostly hidden booth, “Now wave to your friends, because I don’t want to get thrown out of this bar.”  
She smiled at him and it shot straight to his groin, “Don’t worry Harper, they know I can handle myself.”  
He frowned and pulled her into the booth, not expecting her to land on his lap like she did, “How did you know my name?” He asked between gritted teeth, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around; desperately trying to ignore the way her thigh rubbed against his groin.  
“Honestly, I don’t know if I’m flattered or annoyed right now.” Her voice dropped an octave, and suddenly it made sense. Her familiar eyes, the fake sounding laugh, her too flat chest.  
“Dick?”  
She- he smiled back at him and Roy couldn’t help but wonder if Dick had licked his lips or if the shine was lip gloss he’d failed to notice before hand. “Bingo.”  
“What the Hell are you doing?” He hissed, grabbing Dick’s arms more forcefully now.  
Dick pouted at him and rested his full weight on Roy’s lap; making the man wish he’d worn a cup. “I’m just having a night out...”  
“In a dress?”  
The younger man shrugged, and the light material that covered his chest moved with the motion, “I lost a bet, so I thought why not have a bit of fun while I’m at it.” He squirmed a little, “You can let go now, I can still bruise.”  
Roy let his hands slide down Dick’s arms, not thinking about the way Dick shivered, “What was all that about; why’d you let me hit on you?”  
Dick shrugged again, putting Roy’s hands on his hips instead of his wrists, “Would you really have spent time on me if you’d have known who I was?” He smirked, “I haven’t seen you in so long, and I’ve missed you.”  
Roy tightened his grip on the younger man’s hips as he leant in closer, “There were more conventional ways of gaining my attention.” He panted, definitely not tempted to bite Dick’s lips and see if he was wearing flavoured lip gloss.  
Dick leant in further until his breath was ghosting Roy’s lips, “Relax and let go, nothing’s going down tonight.”  
He closed the distance, catching Dick off guard as he nipped on his bottom lip, running his tongue along the soft, slick, skin; peach, of course it was peach. Dick moaned against his mouth, breath tasting like orange juice and sweet wine; and he let his lip go, taking advantage of his open mouth, sucking his tongue in and grazing his teeth against it.  
Dick rolled his hips, pulling his hands through Roy’s gelled hair and forcing him to press closer. Roy wound his arms behind Dick’s back, sliding his hands down to his ass and dictating how his hips moved. The younger man was making small noises into his mouth, and even so the music was almost drowning them out, which wasn’t completely fair.  
He let one hand rest on the lace panties Dick was wearing, slipping a finger under the soft material to rub at the even softer skin. Dick moaned loudly, and now he was glad for the music or else the whole club would be turned to stare at them; as it was, three couples were already looking their way, expressions unreadable in the dim light.  
“Dick...” he managed to growl when they finally came apart, “You don’t wanna go somewhere more private?”  
The younger man laughed and kissed up his neck to whisper in his ear, “I’ve always been a performer.” He giggled.  
Roy smiled tightly, his growing erection making him lose patience with the younger man, “I appreciate that, but I don’t think you’re gonna get what you want if we do it here.”  
Dick slid off his lap to settle between Roy’s legs, and Christ he looked good with long hair. “How about I make you more comfortable and then I’ll come home with you.”  
It wasn’t a question, and he obviously wasn’t waiting for an answer as his pulled down Roy’s zipper with one hand and rubbed the exposed skin with the other.  
He dipped down and sucked on the older man’s clothed erection. “Missed you.” He mumbled against the silk, causing Roy to buck up against him.  
Dick grinned and continued to suck at him through the silky material, grazing his teeth along the obvious line of his erection until Roy placed a large hand on his head and pushed the boxers down. Dick looked up at him through dark lashes as he took the head into his mouth and sucked with enough force that he almost bucked up into his mouth, gag reflexes be damned.  
Dick pushed down on his hips and took more of him into his mouth, teeth scraping the underside of his erection while his tongue lapped at the head of his cock. He pushed Dick’s hands away and moved his head down a little, turning it to the side so he could see the line of his erection as it pressed against Dick’s cheek. The younger man moaned around him and he couldn’t control himself when he thrust up into his mouth, causing him to gag slightly.  
“Sorry.” He whispered, rubbing Dick’s scalp with his fingertips as he pushed him down slower now, careful not to move too fast for the younger man.  
Dick looked up at him again when he swallowed him, blinking rapidly as he started to rock in and out. Roy rubbed a thumb against Dick’s stretched lips, earning a deep moan and flick of his tongue when he pulled out far enough for Dick’s tongue to work its magic again.  
He lost it when Dick sucked hard on the head of his cock, eyes locked on his, tongue lapping at the slit; he let go with a long moan, holding Dick still until he couldn’t keep his hand strong against the other man’s neck any longer.  
Dick kept bobbing his head until he was finished, pulling himself off with a swirl of his tongue against the still sensitive head and licking him clean.  
Roy looked down at him as he licked him clean and waited for him to finish before tucking himself back into his pants. He pulled the younger man back onto his lap, noticing for the first time the way his dress was bunched awkwardly at the crotch. He pulled him in for a kiss, relishing the way they tasted together as he licked at the inside of his mouth, “I think it’s time I took you home Rachel.” He growled when his knees felt stable enough to walk again.  
Dick whimpered and pressed his face into his shoulder, rocking against his stomach. “Please...” Dick gasped when Roy caught his wrists.  
“I gave you the option before all this.” He grinned, “And now I wanna see how you walk in those shoes while you’re all hot and bothered like this.” Dick whimpered again, almost falling backwards when Roy stood and lead him towards the exit. “If you don’t stumble maybe I’ll show you something really good.”


End file.
